Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an interlocking fitness roller. More particularly, an interlocking fitness roller comprises two roller bodies, which are connected together by an engagement structure so as to be length adjustable.
Description of Related Art
Please refer to the Taiwan Patent application with the Issue No. M424966, “COMBINED FITNESS ROLLER”, which comprises a hollow column-shaped body, a connect assembly, and a pad covering the surface of the hollow column-shaped body. The internal periphery of at least one end of the hollow column-shaped body comprises an internal thread, and the external periphery of the both ends of the connect assembly comprises an external thread respectively corresponding to the internal thread, thereby screwing the external threads on the both ends of the connect assembly onto the internal threads of the hollow column-shaped bodies respectively. Because the column-shaped body is connected with the connect assembly through the thread structure, the threading connection between the column-shaped body and the connect assembly becomes loose easily during rolling the fitness roller, affecting the robustness of the connection.